Unwanted
by LuckyDragon454
Summary: All his life, Natsu Dragneel was unwanted. When his rival frames him, Natsu is sentenced to jail for 10 years. When he gets out of jail, he is hated, ignored and his girlfriend was dating the man who framed Natsu. His life was horrible until a new girl moved to town. Lucy Heartfilia, befriends Natsu unaware of his miserable life. Will Lucy find out and support him or hate him?
1. Unwanted

**Unwanted**

Unwanted. It's a harsh thing to say but it exists. Living without the warmth of your family, the support of your friends or without love at all. Only a few people experience it. One of these unlucky people is the man whose story is the one I'm telling today. Natsu Dragneel. Betrayed by a best friend is a hard thing to live through. Having a girlfriend who not so secretly likes your ex-best friend is not an easy task but to live through all of these things is like fighting the devil. Now, listen well, for this story of life will take you through an immense journey that will make you wonder…

 _What is the meaning of life?_

 **Hello! Luckydragon454 is here with a Nalu story all of you recommended! This is just an intro to get you warmed up so I hope you enjoy;)**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Previously on Unwanted**

 _ **Unwanted. It's a harsh thing to say but it exists. Living without the warmth of your family, the support of your friends or without love at all. Only a few people experience it. One of these unlucky people is the man whose story is the one I'm telling today. Natsu Dragneel. Betrayed by a best friend is a hard thing to live through. Having a girlfriend who not so secretly**_ **_likes_** _ **your ex-best friend is not an easy task but to live through all of these things is like fightin**_ _ **g the devil. Now, listen well, for this story of life will take you through an immense journey that will make you wonder…What is the meaning of life?**_

* * *

 ** _Natsu_**

 _It was a dark and stormy night..._ Alright, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. It was a cloudy night with light rain but I just want to make my story a little more dramatic. You see, my story isn't that perfect. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I was born on that rainy night and raised in a farm with my father Igneel ( Yeah, I'm pretty proud of my father's name) raised me by himself because my mother died at birth.

It's not a perfect childhood but at least it was one. When my father abandoned me on July 7th, X777, My heart broke down. That last bit of light in my heart perished. I shut everyone out and I was corrupted by thoughts. _Dark thoughts._ The thought of suicide seemed pretty clear at the time. Until one day, a stolen bus ticket changed my life.

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am filthy rich _or_ should I say my father is filthy rich. Outside, he pretends to care for me to seem like the perfect _daddy,_ but at home, I am abused and ignored like a ghost. Today is my ticket to freedom. I bought my own bus ticket and booked a room at a hotel. _Who's the big girl now daddy?_

As I walked out of the Heartfilia mansion doors for the last time, I felt a wave of pain and sadness come over me. Believe it or not, I used to have a pretty happy life here. Until my mother died on July 7th X777. I missed my mother. I still do. I looked up at the mansion one more time and imagined my mother's angelic face. Her pretty brown eyes, her silky blonde hair and her pink ruffled dress. I could almost hear her saying her favourite saying. _If life brings you down, get up and continue down the road to success._

 _Trust me mother. I will have the happy life you wanted for me. I will never give up._

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! I'm back with the second chapter of Unwanted and sorry if it's a little short. I kinda rushed. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **PEACE OUT!**_


	3. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm back and continuing Unwanted! I just left because I recently discovered a site called Wattpad and soon left Fanfiction. I'm now up and running and I will try my best to continue Unwanted. :) Looking forwards to meeting you guys again!


End file.
